Time That Was Lost
by Minatu the Terrible
Summary: Neku had gotten out of the game, regaining his life. He had never expected finding those who were important to him would be so hard. Within the first two months he's found everyone but Shiki. Shiki is the one he misses most too. Will he ever find her?


**Hello there~ I have written many stories before this one, but this is my first story for the World Ends With You. I loved the game, it is most definitely one of my favorites. Most of my favorite games are by Square Enix. Funnily enough, this story is dedicated to another Fanfiction author, whom I read the story they wrote just today. I was one of their first reviewers too~**

**Dedicated to: Burning Ice Freezing Flame**

**it is also dedicated to**

**FLAMEFROST :D**

**Now, for the disclaimer. I do not own any amount of The World Ends With You. I only own the plot of this story ((which is pretty sad)). Today I found out that you can't write Rock Band fanfics... ((sad face)). I am writing one and I believe I will put it under miscellaneous games or something. Happy Reading~**

Time That Was Lost

Neku Sakuraba walked down the street, his hands hidden in his pockets. They'd all been alive for two months now. He hadn't been able to find Shiki though. He'd seen her best friend a few times though. Neku had no idea what she looked like either. Even though he didn't spend the entire Game with Shiki; he missed her the most in those first few weeks. He had recently met up with Rhyme and Beat. He'd even talked to Joshua, but none of them knew about Shiki either back then. He hadn't seen any of them in a while.

He leaned against the dark gray wall of a tall building in the town square. He could hear laughter and see the smiles of other kids his age. Adults rushing about, smiling at their lovers and angrily grumbling, were the other half of the people there. He wished desperately that he'd see a girl with that black, stuffed cat Shiki had always carried around. His sad, dark blue eyes watched the people pass by, searching hopefully. For some reason, his hope never failed him.

He slid his head phones over his ears, growing annoyed by all the loud noise. What he failed to notice was a certain dark haired girl holding a stuffed cat in one hand. Another girl was with her, and she was talking excitedly about something. Neku missed this due to a short moment that he looked away; it was only a split second, in which Shiki was revealed before she disappeared yet again. Neku looked back up to only notice two dark haired girls talking to one another.

_The stuffed cat was pulled to Shiki's chest._

"You really think you'll ever see her again?" an unmistakable voice asked. Neku looked over at Joshua with a raised eyebrow.

"Are you trying to say that I won't?" he countered irritably, removing the headphones that could never block out the silvery blonde's annoying voice. Neku sighed, pushing the anger from his mind and gazing up at the sky.

"What if she doesn't remember?" Joshua inquired. That hit Neku hard. _What if she didn't?_ What would he do then…? Neku glared at Joshua again.

"I doubt that," he replied and walked away from the Game's composer. His tolerance of him never lasted. He couldn't forgive Joshua for that… but at least he let them all live. Neku walked along, staring at the ground in front of him when he bumped into someone. He looked up in surprise.

"OH, I'm sorry!" she apologized. She had short brown hair, and Eri was with her. In her hand was a black cat. Neku stared at her in shock.

"N-no… I'm sorry," he whispered softly. Realization slowly fluttered through her eyes.

"Neku…?" she asked uncertainly.

"Nice to see you again, Shiki," he replied, cracking a slight smile. She let a small smile come onto her lips as well.

"Wow, I thought I'd never see you again," she said. Neku looked at her through his long, orange bangs.

"I knew I would see you again," he replied, his smile fading into a slight frown of pain. _Did you not want to see me again, Shiki? _She gave him a slightly concerned look.

"Well, this awkward... I'm Shiki's friend, Eri," the red head said to Neku. Neku looked at her with only slight acknowledgement. Eri sighed softly and looked at Shiki.

"I'll meet you at the café, okay?" she said to her best friend.

"Be there in a minute!" Shiki promised. Eri waved and left quickly. Neku had watched Shiki the entire time, silently. His dark blue eyes were so sad to Shiki, and she wondered what had happened in the last few months.

"I should probably not bother you any more," Neku began. Shiki's eyes widened in complete surprise.

"Neku! Don't go!" she gasped, grabbing his arm in order to stop him. Neku looked back at her, his eyes were lonely and sad still. Shiki bit her lip lightly.

"What is it?" he asked, almost humbly but also irritably. Shiki's brown eyes stared into the deep blue void.

"I've missed you," she said, her eyes falling to the ground as she said this. Neku tensed up, unsure of what to feel. He stared back at her, seeing the shadow that covered her beautiful face. He didn't see her any differently than he had before. Her glasses and hair and face did not change the person she was on the inside.

"Shiki… I missed you too," he told her honestly. He didn't feel like acting like he normally would. He was afraid of her coming to hate him because of his own fear of emotions. He only liked to show anger in his actions.

"Re-really?" she said at first then and odd expression appeared on her face, "Wait… Who are you, and what have you done with Neku?"

"What?" he questioned, confused by her reaction.

"You're being too nice… Obviously, you're not the real Neku!" she replied, pointing her finger at his chest, holding it merely inches away. Neku looked at her in complete shock. _What is wrong with being nice every once in a while!_ He was too stunned by her sudden change in emotion that he was at a loss for words.

"Uh-umm…"

"Neku, are you sick or something…?" she asked gently. He drew his eyebrows together, suddenly feeling heat rising into his face.

"NO!" he replied irritably. A smile rose onto her face as he let out a small burst of anger.

"Good! I was worried!" she smiled and hugged him. He stumbled backward at impact, but his arms circled around her with out his compliance. His body held her close while his mind screamed at him to stop this madness and let her go. She looked up at him with her cheek almost touching his neck. They were incredibly close, yet she seemed unbothered.

"Umm… Neku? You can let go now," she whispered softly. His arms complied with her wishes, which only pissed him off more. _Why can't I keep control of my own damn body!_ She sighed softly, a tiny and pink amount of rosiness was in her pale cheeks.

"Well, I'll see you later…" Neku said, deeply bothered by himself.

"Meet me at Hachiko's statue tomorrow at 2 P.M., okay?" Shiki replied. Neku glanced at her, sighing slightly.

"Alright." He waved slightly and slid one hand into his pocket. Shiki smiled slightly to herself. _Neku, I really love you…_

~The End

**I hope you enjoyed the story! I hope people who hadn't beaten the game didn't read this... The thing about Joshua is such a spoiler. . I wouldn't want to know it before I finished at least.**

**Please Review~ **

**"Smiles go for miles." -Pokémon Mystery Dungeon**

**~Minatu-chan**

…

**This is actually the new and improved version (as of 10/04-7/2012)! It's not really all that different from the original, just with a few problems fixed... I couldn't find the missing information in Eri's dialogue though (SilverWingedGentleman). Pfff... Maybe I'll find it another day, another time. I hope you enjoyed this! There was no romance actually intended to be in here... sorry, kiddos!**


End file.
